


The King's Consort

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casmund With Kids, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, No Drama, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: What happens when some dimension traveling slave traders bring Edmund back to Narnia as a gift for King Caspian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got tired of constantly reading angsty, drama-filled, potentially sad Casmund fics and decided to write my own happy one.

“This is a gift for your majesty from our benefactor.” The man said, bowing. “It’s been brought from a land far away for you. Because of its uniqueness.” 

“Quit with the presentation and get on with it.” Caspian snapped. He was in a rather foul mood this afternoon and didn’t feel like listening to this man’s babbling. 

“Of course, your Majesty.” The man bowed and motioned for his men to bring in whatever this gift was. 

There was a bit of commotion in the hall before the soldiers came in dragging a young man between them. Caspian’s scowl deepened at the sight of raven hair. It made him think of Edmund and Caspian already thought entirely too much of the boy. But his breath caught in his throat when the boy in front of him lifted his head and Caspian saw that it _was_ Edmund. 

“If he’s not suitable to your Majesty, I would be more than willing to take him off your hands.” The man said, leering at Edmund. Edmund who had yet to look at the throne quickly shot his gaze there at the man’s words and choked. One of the men holding him hit his back, forcefully. 

“Of course, I accept this gift. Though please tell your benefactor after this I want no more slaves in Narnia. If I hear or see another there will be hell to pay.” He glared at the man. 

“Of course, your Majesty.” The man said bowing lowly, “Though your majesty hasn’t heard the best part of his gift.” 

“The best part?” Caspian’s eyes blazed with fury. “Drinian, please take this boy to my chambers.” Edmund’s bonds were handed to Drinian and Caspian felt like he could breathe for the first time since Edmund walked into the throne room. He knew Drinian would release him the moment they were far enough away. 

“Yes, your majesty the boy has the ability to get pregnant. Very rare where he’s from. But now you will have no need for a queen. Which should please your Majesty greatly.” He said, smiling rather pleased with himself. 

Caspian was speechless. Edmund had the ability to get pregnant? He’d heard of such men before. They were few and far between, but why hadn’t Edmund told him? That would’ve changed everything on the Dawn Treader. It would’ve changed how they left things between them. 

“Please, see yourself out.” He told the man as politely as he could, “I thank you and your benefactor for your gift. Now please head back to your own land.” 

“Of course, your Majesty.” He said for the last time. He bowed once more and walked out with his men, leaving behind a brooding Caspian.


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian tried to calm himself before he went back to see Edmund. He knew that for multiple reasons would hinder things. He sighed. He just didn’t understand. He rose from his throne and went to his chambers. Drinian was standing guard at the door, making sure no one, but Caspian went in. 

“Your Majesty…” he started, but Caspian held up his hand. 

“We can discuss it later Drinian. First, I need to speak to him.” Caspian said. 

“As you wish.” Drinian bowed and left Caspian standing there. Slowly Caspian drew a breath and put his hand on the doorknob. He didn’t know how to start this conversation. But he would have to. Somehow. He turned the knob letting himself into the room. There was a part of him that was relieved to see Edmund sitting on the bed. He wouldn’t have put it past the other king to try and climb out the window and escape. 

Edmund looked up at him as he entered the room. He had to admit (though only to himself) that Caspian was still as handsome as he had been their last day in Narnia. He swallowed thickly remembering their parting. It’d been two years ago his time. He wondered how long it’d been here. He wondered if Lilliandil had come to talk to him yet. She said she’d visit him here in a years’ time. Maybe they were already engaged. Maybe this coincidence (for that is what it was) was coming too late. And now Caspian would tell him so and send him back home. 

They stood gazing at each other. Each of them was uncertain of the other emotions, or of their own. Finally, after what felt like hours Edmund looked down at his shoes and said quietly, “I didn’t know.” 

“What?” Caspian’s brow furrowed as his heart started racing at the mere sound of Edmund’s voice. 

“I didn’t know I could get pregnant when we were on the Dawn Treader. I would’ve told you. If I’d known. I am sorry that I’m here now and messed everything up. I’ll just head back east if it’s all the same to you. Maybe Aslan will allow me to enter his country now.” 

“Why on earth would you want to go there?” Caspian’s confusion was only growing. He crossed the room to his bed and sat down next to Edmund. The younger boy’s gaze was still down a side effect from the situations he’d been in as of late. “Edmund,” Caspian put his fingers to Edmund’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes, “I am so happy you’re here.” 

“Honestly?” Edmund asked, fear shining in his onyx eyes. Though Caspian could see a glimmer of hope. He was scared Caspian didn’t love him anymore which broke the elder man’s heart. 

“Of course, Ed. You know I would never lie to you.” He murmured, drawing Edmund slowly and gently into his arms. He felt Edmund slowly relaxing as his body realized this was Caspian. This was safety. 

“I love you Caspian.” He whispered, tears rolling onto Caspian’s tunic. That was the first time Edmund had ever used those words. Caspian had told Edmund after Death Water. He’d been so worried that Edmund would hate him forever and the words had just slipped out. The younger had never reciprocated until now. “I meant to tell you before we went back, but then we had that fight because of what I said to Lilliandil…I was only trying to help I swear it…after that…it hurt too much to speak to you. I regretted it so much once we were back in England. Lucy and Eustace…they had a hell of a time getting me to do anything. I wouldn’t leave my bed. I was sure I’d never see you again. Then those men came when we were out for dinner. And…they followed me and grabbed me.” He shuddered as the dark memories of his time on the kidnapper’s ship. 

“Hush.” Caspian stroked his hair, “Let’s not speak of it again. Tomorrow we shall announce your arrival and our engagement to the people and the courts.” 

“Our engagement?” Edmund pulled back. His eyes twinkled with mischief. “I don’t remember you asking…” 

“Funny.” Caspian said kissing his nose, “I seem to remember you asking. In a hammock. With less than a normal amount of clothing on as well.” 

Edmund’s face turned scarlet as the memory came back to him. 

_“Caspian…” he was breathless as he waited for Caspian to just do something. His skin felt like it was on fire and everywhere Caspian touched filled him with a burning desire. Caspian leaned down and slowly took Edmund in his mouth. It was the hottest thing Edmund had ever seen and in the throes of his pleasure he moaned, “Oooh, marry me.”_

“That’s hardly fair.” He muttered, still blushing and now a little aroused as well. 

Caspian laughed, and his smile reached his eyes in that way Edmund loved so much. “Since I have upset you so,’ Caspian knelt with a flourish and took Edmund’s hands in his own, “King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, will you do me the gracious honor of accepting my hand in marriage?” 

Edmund couldn’t help the happiness bubbling up in his chest. It was like a soothing balm over the stress and terror of the last several days of his life. He was with Caspian again, and Caspian was asking to marry him. It was like a dream come true. He realized he should probably answer before poor Caspian thought he was going to say no, “Dearest King Caspian the Seafarer, I do humbly accept the honor of becoming your husband.” 

Caspian smiled that smile Edmund loved and before he could even think Edmund had attached his lips to Caspian’s. He’d wanted to kiss him since the moment he’d laid eyes on him in the throne room. But he knew it was for Edmund’s own safety that the king had sent him with Drinian. The men wouldn’t have given him to Caspian so easily if they knew of Caspian’s feelings for Edmund and vice versa. 

Caspian’s lips were just as soft as Edmund remembered. Though now there was a certain saltiness that the sea provided that was missing. Though Edmund imagined he could get used to these kisses too. He could kiss Caspian for the rest of his life. Never have to share him. The thought was thrilling, and the corners of Edmund’s mouth turned up as the kiss continued. 

Caspian pulled back, “What are you grinning about?” 

“I was just thinking about how your all mine now.” His hands tangled in Caspian’s hair and he tugged a little just the way he knew Caspian liked. The seafaring king’s eyes fluttered, mouth parting. 

“Now who’s the one not being fair.” He mumbled. 

Edmund laughed. “Now we’re even.” 

“We should go down for supper.” Caspian said, standing and pulling Edmund to his feet. “I’m sure your hungry.” 

“Starving.” Edmund confirmed with a nod. 

They went down to the dining room and Caspian made the announcement of his and Edmund’s engagement. Drinian gave them a knowing smile and all the servants were excited by the prospects of marriage especially between Caspian and one of the kings of old. There was some speculation as to how they would have children, but nobody dared ask either king. It was too private of a matter. 

Edmund and Caspian had a lovely dinner together that consisted of turkey, boiled potatoes, asparagus (though Edmund ate very little of his), and a delightful broth with biscuits to soak it up. After both kings had eaten their fill they retired to Caspian’s room where Caspian said they were not to be disturbed for the rest of the night unless necessary. 

“Now, I do believe it’s time for us to get re-acquainted King Edmund.” He whispered to his lover. 

“Is that so King Caspian.” Edmund murmured. Caspian kissed him, gently pushing Edmund back onto the bed. Their lips slid gently across each other’s getting to know the others taste and feel again. 

Caspian’s hands deftly undid Edmund’s shirt buttons. He’d learned how to deal with them when they were on the Dawn Treader. Edmund had told him all clothes in England had buttons. Mentally, Caspian made himself a reminder to get Edmund some new clothes. 

His lips trailed from Edmund’s lips down his neck, leaving little love bites in places he remembered were particularly pleasurable for his lover. Edmund moaned lowly making Caspian’s arousal grow with every sound. Edmund’s hands flew to Caspian’s shirt, tugging it up and off. 

“I’ve missed this.” He said running his hands along the muscled planes of Caspian’s skin and down to the waistband of his breeches. “Take them off.” He breathed out. “Want to,” He whimpered as Caspian bit the sensitive skin of his nipple, “Want to have you in me again.” 

“So eager.” Caspian murmured. He pushed his breeches off and made quick work of Edmund’s pants and knickers. 

“Only for you.” Edmund breathed out smiling. He pulled Caspian in for another kiss, his fingers combing through Caspian’s hair. They broke apart moments later, gasping for air. Edmund trailed his finger down Caspian’s back, loving the whimper it drew from the king. 

Caspian got up and went to his drawers. Edmund lounged on the bed admiring his fiance’s butt as he looked for this oil that he always kept in his drawer. He found it and brought it back to the bed. 

“Not wasting any time are we.” Edmund said smiling. His eyes were shining with merriment. 

"That’s what you wanted.” Caspian poured a little oil on his fingers and moved to circle Edmund’s hold. He slowly pushed a finger in, as Edmund let out a small sound of pleasure. 

“I’ve missed you Caspian.” He said. 

“Me or the sex.” Caspian quipped. 

Edmund smirked, “Both.” Caspian added a second finger stretching him gently as he pulled Edmund’s lips into another kiss. 

“I’m ready now.” Edmund said. Caspian nodded he got a little more oil and covered his dick with it. Slowly, he pushed into Edmund. He was careful not wanting to hurt him. He moaned loudly as he bottomed out. He’d forgotten how hot and tight Edmund was. 

“I love you.” He whispered, so quietly almost Edmund didn’t hear it. 

‘I love you too.” He said smiling. Caspian started moving slowly at first but then gaining speed and intensity. Edmund moaned as Caspian brushed against the sensitive spot inside him. 

“I won’t last for long.” Caspian warned him, “It’s been entirely too long since I’ve done this.” 

“Same for me.” Edmund moaned. Caspian came a few moments later, flooding Edmund with his cum. Edmund’s went all over his stomach and as Caspian carefully pulled out the younger king was already falling asleep. 

Caspian cleaned them both up before crawling into bed with his lover. He couldn’t believe how much Aslan had blessed him by returning his king to him. He knew that great things were in their future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to TheSilentRed, roseofdarkness469, zeref_s_hollow, jasway127, and guest for leaving kudos after the last chapter. I really appreciate it guys. Also, thank you for the two bookmarks and the subscription guys. It means a lot. :)

Edmund smoothed out his suit, making sure it looked perfect. He knew that Narnia loved him, and Caspian loved him too, but he still wanted to look amazing. (After all, you only get married once in your life.) He let out a slow breath. “You're being silly Edmund.” He told himself looking in the mirror. 

There was a knock on the door. “Your Majesty, it’s time,” Drinian called, not opening it in case Edmund wasn’t quite ready. Since his father wasn’t here Edmund had asked Drinian to walk him down the aisle. The old sailor had been quite flattered and agreed readily. 

Edmund opened the door and met Drinian’s blue ones with his nervous onyx eyes. “Do I look okay?” 

“Fantastic your Majesty. King Caspian won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” He smiled and motioned Edmund to follow him. They walked to the entrance of the grand ballroom where the wedding was being held. 

All the dignitaries of Narnia and its surrounding lands were here to witness the momentous occasion. Outside of the castle in the grounds below were all the other inhabitants of Narnia who would see the wedding from afar, but all be invited in for the grand ball afterward. 

The music changed, and Edmund walked in on Drinian’s arm. The butterflies gnawing at his stomach died the second he looked into Caspian’s eyes. It was cliché and sappy, but the love shining there cast every other thought from Edmund’s mind. And the shock that there were actual tears in his beloved king’s eyes rocked him to his very core. 

They reached the end of the aisle and Caspian took Edmund’s hand in his. “You look wonderful.” He whispered as they stepped up to the dais to stand in front of the priest. 

“You too,” Edmund whispered back before their attention was pulled to the man in front of them. 

“My kings.” He said bowing, “It is an honor to bring together this union today. A union of love and hope that will shine throughout Narnia and the Isles. I believe you wrote your own vows.” 

Caspian cleared his throat, “My dearest Edmund when we began this relationship on the Dawn Treader I never believed we’d be standing here in only a years’ time. I believe Aslan had plans that we never would’ve dreamed of. I am so thankful for you and for everything you are. I love you so much. I couldn’t even begin to explain to you how much I love you. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives trying to think of every different way I can to tell you and show you. All that I am, my love, is yours.” 

Edmund could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he started his own vows, “Caspian, I’ve never been very good at thinking that good things can happen to me. I tend to be a realist, leaning toward pessimism, but with you, everything seems possible. You push away all my fears and doubts when you hold me. You make me feel like I can do anything. And that my past doesn’t matter because I’m special to you,” Edmund’s eyes had been on his and Caspian’s hands until now. He needed to let Caspian know how much he meant this last part. He caught his eyes, “And no matter what’s going on in my life you make me feel safe.” He saw Caspian swallow, trying to hold back a sob. 

“King Caspian, please take your ring and put it on King Edmund’s finger.” The priest said. Caspian did as requested. “Please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed.” 

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Caspian said. 

“Now King Edmund.” The priest said, turning slightly. 

Edmund put the beautiful gold band on Caspian’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” 

“By the power given to me by the great land of Narnia, I now pronounce you king and king. Kiss your king.” The priest said jovially. 

Caspian cupped Edmund’s cheek and pulled him into the sweetest kiss Edmund have ever hand. It was like he and Caspian were the only people in the world. Even though he could hear the people cheering it was just them. No one else. Lost in a moment, a feeling. 

As they broke their kiss and turned to their people, Edmund couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face. He noticed that Caspian had one too. 

They walked back up the aisle greeting their subjects and neighboring dignitaries with small talk and promises to find them at the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a few mentions of rape in this chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you to all four of the new guest kudos and the new subscriber. :)

Edmund closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe in the salty sea air. He’d always loved the sea. He’d been thrilled when Caspian informed him they would be honeymooning on Coriarkin’s island. The old magician had built a cottage on the far side of the island where they would be away from him and the dufflepuds. 

“We’ll have to stop for supplies,” Caspian said, leaning on the railing. “Will that be okay King Edmund?” 

“Of course, King Caspian,” Edmund said smiling at his husband. He leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“King Caspian,” Drinian called from the wheel. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” Caspian said, kissing Edmund’s cheek before joining Drinian. 

Edmund’s attention turned to the sea. It was so strange to be in Narnia without Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Or on the Dawn Treader without Eustace. He missed them so much. It made his heartache. What were they doing right now? Were they missing him as much as he missed them? Did they know what happened to him? Did they think him dead? 

“Where are you?” Caspian’s voice in his ear pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts. 

“Right here.” He murmured. 

“No, your body’s here, but your mind was in another world. Literally, I imagine. You were thinking of home, again weren’t you?” 

Edmund sighed. He felt bad filling their honeymoon with his moments of melancholy. “I just can’t stop thinking about them.” 

“I can understand why. They are your family.” Caspian said. 

“But you're my family too.” He said. A tear rolled down his cheek and Edmund swiped at it angrily. He didn’t want to cry. Not now. This was supposed to be a happy time. Caspian wrapped his arms around Edmund, his head on Edmund’s. 

“Maybe you should ask Aslan for help. Maybe he can tell them that you're safe.” 

“Do you really think he would?” Edmund asked hopefully. 

“You won’t know unless you ask,” Caspian said letting him go. “Now why don’t you get some rest. We’ll reach port in the morning and pick up our supplies.” 

“Alright,” Edmund said with a nod. 

When they docked the next morning at Narrowhaven Edmund was more than ready to stretch his legs on shore. 

As they were walking through the town they reached what had previously been the town square. A square that Edmund knew all too well. He could do nothing to stop it as a memory he’d never wanted to remember reared its ugly head. He remembered the pain, the sound of Pug’s vile laughter in his ears. He whimpered, stuck in his own mind. 

“Edmund,” Caspian said, realizing where they were. He hugged his new husband close, pulling Edmund out of the memory. Caspian’s arms tightened as he felt Edmund’s body wracked with a sob that could only be described as heartbreaking. 

The men who were with them looked to Caspian, unsure of what to do. Caspian picked the still crying Edmund bridal style and motioned for the men to keep moving. He however turned and headed back for the Dawn Treader. He had no idea what set Edmund off like that, but he was going to find out. He looked down as he felt Edmund’s hands curl into his shirt, clinging to him. “We’ll talk when we get back to the ship.” He felt more than saw Edmund nod. 

They reached the Dawn Treader and Caspian took Edmund directly to their cabin. He laid Edmund down and knelt next to him. He wanted him to have space if he needed it. 

Edmund’s face was red from crying. He knew it was. He didn’t know where to start with this. What if Caspian hated him after? What if Caspian was ashamed of him? Edmund had been ashamed of himself when it first happened. He was a king of Narnia for heaven sake and he’d let…no he hadn’t let…that man had… He felt the tears coming again. Caspian was wiping them away gently. 

“I won’t push.” He said softly, “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Edmund sniffled loudly and pushed himself up, so he was resting against the headboard. “Would you hold me?” He asked quietly. He wasn’t usually one to ask for physical comfort, but he wanted Caspian to hold him one last time before things were different forever. 

Caspian didn’t comment though. He just climbed into the bed and held Edmund so close that Edmund thought his heart might burst from the love. “Please don’t interrupt me though. I…I need to get through this.” 

“Of course,” Caspian said, his breath tickling the back of Edmund’s neck. 

“It was when we were captured by those pirates. Pug and his lot. You were already gone. We were on the ship heading here. To Narrowhaven. Pug…he separated me from the others and…he raped me. I was still bound. I couldn’t fight him off. It hurt so much, and it was all my fault. At least I thought it was for the longest time. I had a dream though, from Aslan, he told me it wasn’t my fault. He helped me let go of the guilt over something I shouldn’t feel guilty about. I pushed the memory away though. Buried it. I never imagined I’d see Narrowhaven again.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Caspian asked, gently though Edmund (being his husband) could hear the hurt in it. 

“I never thought I’d react the way I did.” He said softly, “I thought I was stronger than that.” 

Caspian hugged him tightly. “You are not weak in any way, my king. You are the strongest person I know. This is just another example of all the things you’ve been through that make me realize how truly beautiful your heart is.” 

Edmund blushed, “Caspian…” 

“You know I love it when you blush.” He kissed Edmund’s cheek. 

“Stop it you.” Edmund, hit him lightly, the serious mood from moments earlier gone. 

“I’ll never stop loving you,” Caspian said, seriously. He leaned and caught Edmund’s lips with his.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached Coriarkin’s island Edmund and Caspian were more than ready to be alone. When they arrived at the far side of the island they took a rowboat with all their supplies and landed on the island a short half hour later. 

“Race you,” Edmund said, running toward the cabin as Caspian was pulling the boat to shore. Caspian laughed and finished pulling it ashore before racing to catch up to him. He grabbed Edmund by his waist. 

“That was completely unfair Mr. Pevensie.” He mumbled dropping a kiss on the juncture where Edmund’s neck and shoulder met. 

laughed, breathless from the run, “You love me anyway though.” 

“Absolutely.” Caspian said smiling, “I’ll be back. I’m going to run grab the supplies. Why don’t you look around.” He left to go back to the boat. 

Edmund did as Caspian suggested and took a look around. The cabin was quite nice actually. The front door led you into an open living space with kitchen, dining room, and living room all nicely furnished and a little door of to the side for the bathroom. Up the staircase (which was hidden in the corner behind the front door) was the bedroom which hosted two dressers, a king size bed, a full-length mirror, and the doors to a balcony. Edmund smiled and jumped on the bed relishing in the size and feel of it. He’d always had a measly twin bed in England, and Cair Paravel’s were about full size. This was the biggest bed he’d ever seen. 

Caspian laughed as he came upstairs and found Edmund curled up in the bed practically purring with happiness. “I take it the cabin is to your liking.” He said, kicking his shoes off and climbing on the bed. 

“Definitely,” Edmund said, his eyes already starting to close. It was getting close to evening when they arrived, so Caspian decided to let him sleep and go make some dinner for them. 

“I love you,” Caspian said, pecking his lips and climbing off the bed. 

He was already at the stairs when Edmund called back, “Love you.” 

Caspian smiled and went downstairs once again. He started unpacking the bags of supplies, trying to figure out something that he could make for them. 

After more than an hour’s deliberation, he finally decided on some grapes, cheese, and some bread. It wasn’t much, but they didn’t have any meat at the market. If they wanted meat they’d have to catch it themselves. At this point, it was too late for him to go hunting. 

“Edmund.” He called up the stairs, “Come down for dinner.” He waited a minute, but there wasn’t any reply. He sighed and climbed the stairs. “Edmund.” He laughed at the sight of his lovely husband snoring, sprawled out like a starfish on their giant bed. He shook Edmund’s shoulder. “Wake up sleepy head.” 

Edmund’s eyelids fluttered. “What time is it Caspian?” 

“Nearing eight or so now I’d guess.” He said, offering Edmund his hand to help him up. “I made us some dinner. Its just bread, cheese, and grapes. It grew too dark to go hunting.” 

“That’s alright.” Edmund yawned and stretched. His shirt pulled up and Caspian reached out and poked him. “Hey!” 

“I’m sorry.” Caspian said, “I just couldn’t resist.” 

Edmund laughed at the blush now covering Caspian’s face. “I love you.” 

Caspian smiled, “I love you too.” They shared a chaste kiss and went down to have their dinner. 

A while later they went back up to their bed and Edmund stripped down to his underwear and dove under the covers. “I’m much too tired for any sort of fun tonight Cas, I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

“Ed, I was just going to tell you the same thing.” He said climbing into the bed as well and pulling Edmund close. He couldn’t imagine sleeping without him in his arms at this point. He’d gotten so used to it. 

“What is it with people and the idea that honeymoons are all about sex?” Edmund asked sleepily, “I mean the way Susan used to describe it made it sound like you just never stopped.” 

“It was often talked about the same way in Telmar.” Caspian said, “I don’t know where the idea started. I don’t particularly get the point. I think a honeymoon is about being alone with the person you committed the rest of your life too.” 

“Exactly.” Edmund said, “That’s much more romantic than having sex constantly.” He snuggled closer to Caspian, “I’m so glad I married you.” 

“You couldn’t possibly be happier than me King Edmund,” Caspian said kissing his nose. Edmund smiled and closed his eyes. 

“Sleep well, my king.” 

“You too, my love,” Caspian said closing his eyes to join his lover in slumber. 

The next morning the kings went out hunting for some deer to add some meat to their diet. Coriarkin had given them permission to hunt and told the Dufflepuds they were to stay away from the kings or he would cast more spells (aka throw more lint) at them. 

“Do you see anything Edmund whispered, his bow and arrow at the ready. 

“Nothing yet.” Caspian whispered back, “Let’s go down this way.” Edmund followed Caspian down a little hill and they came to a stream. Slightly down and across from them out of the brush stepped a lovely deer, which Edmund quickly shot. “Nice shot,” Caspian said as the deer went down. They waded across the stream and grabbed the deer taking it back to the cabin. 

“We should probably skin it and clean it outside. We don’t need it stinking up the cabin.” Edmund said finding his hunting knife. 

“No, we don’t.” Caspian agreed. 

They went down to the beach toward the beach to start cleaning the deer. They made sure though to stay away from the sand because if the sand got on the meat it would be ruined. They worked together in silence and before long the deer had been cleaned, skinned, and all cut up. 

“This should last us till the end of our stay,” Caspian said happily. He took the meat inside as Edmund cleaned up. 

When Edmund hadn’t returned after nearly a half-hour Caspian went back out of the cabin to look for him. He found his beloved lying on the beach, eyes closed, soaking up the sun. 

“It’s just so lovely out today,” Edmund said, hearing Caspian approach. “I wanted to enjoy it.” 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Caspian said, sitting and then lying down next to him. 

“I’m fine.” His hand felt around for Caspian’s twining their fingers together. 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Caspian said, after a moment of silence. 

“And you to me.” He gave Caspian’s hand a squeeze. 

When it grew dark they made their way back to the cabin and had some of the venison they’d caught with their supper. After supper, they retired to the living room area. Caspian found a book on the shelf that was about Narnia’s Golden Age and they laid together on the couch, Caspian reading aloud (Edmund interjected when something was inaccurate) and just enjoying the silence of being together with no one needing them and no pressure. Just being Caspian and Edmund (for that’s what honeymoons are all about).


	6. Chapter 6

“Look at all the people!” Edmund exclaimed as the Dawn Treader sailed toward the port at Cair Paravel. 

“They're here to celebrate our return,” Caspian said smiling. 

“Will we be having a ball?” Edmund asked. Though he wasn’t usually one for balls this was different. This time he would enter the ball on the arm of the man he loved. The man he gave his life too. 

“Oh yes.” Caspian said, “There’s always a ball when royalty returns. Though I know you aren’t very fond of them…” 

“I think I shall endure this one,” Edmund said, twining his fingers with Caspian’s. 

“How thoughtful of you King Edmund.” Caspian teased. Edmund just smiled back. 

They were now close enough that the people could see them, and Edmund and Caspian raised their free hands and waved to all their subjects as the Dawn Treader docked. 

After the landing stage was down they walked down and greeted their subjects waiting on the docks. 

“Your majesties we are so glad to have you back.” A young mouse, Mericheep was her name, squeaked. 

Edmund smiled, “Thank you for the welcome Mericheep.” Mericheep had become the new leader of the mice after Reepicheep went to Aslan’s country. 

“Of course, your majesty.” She bowed. 

“Were things well while we were away?” Caspian asked they’d left Mericheep in charge of the defense. 

“Things were just fine, King Caspian.” She bowed to him, “Nothing to report.” 

“Good.” He said smiling, “King Edmund and I will see you at the ball this evening.” 

As they headed for the castle Edmund turned and smiled at the mouse, “Don’t forget to save me a dance, Meri.” He turned back, as the mouse started blushing. 

“Edmund.” Caspian said shaking his head, smiling, “You are something else.” 

“I never knew that to be a bad thing.” He said, “Being something else implies you aren’t ordinary.” 

“Touche.” Caspian said with a nod, “You are quite extraordinary.” 

The ballroom was filled with animals, lords and ladies, and everyone that could make it to the palace in time. Even the royal family from Arkenland had been able to make it in time for the celebration. 

Edmund danced the evening away, something he rarely did, but he enjoyed himself immensely. He danced several times with Caspian, a time or two with Ro The king of Arkenland, and of course, he shared one slow dance with Mericheep who was beside herself for the rest of the evening. 

“You know tonight will be a night no one forgets,” Caspian said later once they were in bed. 

“And why is that?” Edmund rolled onto his side so he could see Caspian’s face. 

“Because you danced tonight.” He said, “Something deeply ingrained in the Narnian history is your distaste for parties. That is why everyone seemed beside themselves when you danced.” 

“I didn’t know that people noticed that much.” He mused. 

“They did. Everyone did.” Caspian reached out a stroked Edmund’s cheek. “Though you must tell me what was it that King Ro said that made you blush so much.” 

“Oh.” Caspian could feel Edmund’s cheeks burn, “He was asking whether I was pregnant yet or not. He wondered if that was why I was so happy.” 

Caspian chuckled, “I see. And what did you tell him?” 

“I said that I had wanted to wait until we were settled in here at Cair Paravel before trying for any princes or princesses.” 

“And are we settled now?” Caspian asked pulling him close. 

“I guess we are.” Edmund’s lips were inches from Caspian’s. 

“Good,” Caspian muttered, closing the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

“I want the medicine dryad here as fast as possible,” Caspian said, pacing back and forth in front of his bathroom door. This was the seventh day in a row that Edmund had been sick. Caspian was fretting over him so and while Edmund loved his husband dearly it was starting to get a bit out of hand. So he’d convinced Caspian to simply send for the medicine dryad and then get back to work. Their kingdom needed him after all. They were still catching up even though their honeymoon had been three months ago now. 

“Caspian calm down.” Edmund groaned leaning against the wall across from the toilet. His nausea was still rolling in waves, but he couldn’t stand to listen to Caspian so upset. “I’m fine.” 

“Edmund, throwing up the morning after morning for a week is not fine.” Caspian said, “I just want to know your alright.” 

“Cas, you need to put the people first. Other than nausea and some tenderness I feel fine.” Edmund closed his eyes, willing his light breakfast to stay down, “Narnia needs you. Be there for her. Please.” The last word came out as little more than a croak, and Caspian could tell that on the other side of the door Edmund was getting emotional. 

He hated it when he upset Edmund, which seemed to be a lot this last week, so he decided to give in, “Alright, I will go and see to the people and the plans. But if you need me just send word.” 

“I will,” Edmund said, slowly coming out of the bathroom as Caspian reached the door. He turned the handle. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Caspian said gently. He turned back around and walked to Edmund pecking his lips then his forehead and tucking him into bed. “Rest well.” 

“I will.” Edmund smiled. “Go.” 

Caspian had an easier time going after seeing the smiled on his just king’s face. The sight never stopped making his heart flutter. He reached the throne room and went in to start seeing to the needs of his people. 

Edmund laid in bed for quite a while just staring out at the sea. He reminisced on his first voyage on the Dawn Treader with Lucy and Eustace. How he’d first come to realize his love for Caspian and how they’d had a lovely fling on board in between all the adventure. He could remember many sunny days studying Caspian’s face. And firelit nights studying his body. 

He thought of his second trip on the Dawn Treader. That had been for his honeymoon. It has been so similar, and yet still so different. The feelings were stronger. And it was so much more permanent. The second time Edmund had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that Caspian would be his forever. And there was such a joy and shock at that that even three months later Edmund wasn’t really sure he’d fully worked it out in his mind. He was still in awe that Caspian was his. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door. 

“Who is it?” He called. His stomach was starting to settle by this point, but he didn’t want to chance moving and upset it again. 

“It’s Misty your Majesty. I’m here to check on you.” Came the voice from the other side of the door. 

“Of course, come on in Misty.” He called. He was happy that the young dryad had been able to get here so quickly. Maybe now Caspian could stop worrying. 

She came in and started bustling around making sure she had everything she might possibly need. She was a translucently green dryad which told Edmund she was the dryad of a beech tree and he thought that she was very beautiful. The sort of girl Peter would like. Though the thought of Peter brought a moment of heartache. He pushed it aside and turned his attention to Misty. 

“So what seems to be ailing you, Your Majesty?” She asked. 

“Please, Edmund is fine.” He said with a sigh, “I’ve been getting nauseous every day for the last week. It seems to mainly be in the morning but it comes about at random moments during the day as well. I’ve also had some tenderness in my chest and my stomach has been getting rather tight lately too.” 

“I see…do you mind if I give you a physical exam?” She looked at him. 

“Not at all.” He said shaking his head, “Anything you need to make sure I’m well. Not so much because I’m worried, but because Caspian is.” 

“I see.” Misty’s eyes twinkled at Edmund’s words and he again thought back to Peter but put it aside. He wanted to focus on here and now so that he could do what Misty needed him too. 

First, she checked his mouth and nose. Then she checked the tenderness in his chest and finally, she rested her hands on his stomach. As her hands landed on his stomach she gasped and then laughed. 

“What? What is it?” Edmund asked, startled. 

“Why King Edmund! You're pregnant!” She said happily. “This is most wonderful news!” 

“I’m pregnant!” Edmund said in shock. 

“Yes! I’d say about a month and a half along. Or six weeks if you want to go by the week's way of counting.” She said happily. 

“I…I have to tell Caspian!” Edmund said, his mind racing a mile a minute. He was pregnant! He and Caspian were going to have a baby! He hoped they had Caspian’s eyes. No doubt their hair would be black as night though. There would be so much to do in preparation. 

“I will get him myself,” Misty said, quickly leaving the room. 

A minute or so later, Caspian came rushing in. “Edmund, what is it? The medicine dryad, Misty. She said you had something important to tell me?” 

Edmund couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he looked at Caspian. “I’m pregnant.” 

Caspian’s jaw dropped. “Pregnant?!” 

“Yes! I’m pregnant!” Edmund laughed. 

“This is amazing news!” Caspian exclaimed hugging him. 

“It’s no wonder I’ve been feeling sick in the morning. I can’t believe I didn’t put it together myself.” Edmund said smiling. 

“Well, now you’ll know for next time,” Caspian said. 

“Oh, so your already planning next time are you?” Edmund said, eyes twinkling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. I've lost track of all the names or I would list them. You know who you are!

***Week 6***

A few nights later as Edmund was looking through books in the library for something to read he came across a book about pregnancy. He sat down in one of the comfortable chairs scattered about the library and started reading. He sat there for hours completely engrossed in the book. 

“Edmund?” Caspian called, coming in. 

Edmund looked up from the book for the first time since he sat down. “Yes?” 

“You’ve been gone for hours!” Caspian said, kneeling next to his chair. “I was worried. You said you’d be back in ten minutes.” 

“I’m sorry.” Edmund blushed, looking at the clock and realizing that he had in fact been sitting there for four hours now. “I was just really enjoying this book. It’s about pregnancy week by week. They have books like this back in England. I never thought I’d find one here. Caspian did you know that our baby is the size of a sweet pea right now? Isn’t that amazing!” His eyes were twinkling as he talked, “And their face is forming and they have a heartbeat we can actually here now!” 

Caspian smiling, resting his hand on Edmund’s stomach. “That is amazing. I’m so happy that you're happy.” 

“This book also talks about what to expect as a mother, well father in my case, what’s going to happen to my body.” 

“Will it happen just as a woman's pregnancy?” Caspian asked. 

“I expect so.” Edmund said with a shrug, “I already have felt all the ones for this week.” 

“The morning sickness?” Caspian asked. 

“Morning sickness, chest tenderness, gas, and fatigue.” Edmund said. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed you’ve been especially tired lately.” Caspian said. “We’ll just have to make sure you and the little princess or prince get more rest.” 

Edmund nodded, “Probably for the best.” 

“Do you have any feeling on what it is?” Caspian asked. 

“Not yet.” Edmund shook his head, “I don’t really care. I mean I guess it’d be nice to have a son, but a daughter would be nice too. We could put her in all the pretty little dresses. But with a son, we can teach him to fight. Not that we couldn’t with a daughter mind you because I can assure you Caspian our daughters will beat the princes of Tashbaan if I have my way.” 

Caspian laughed, “I’m behind you fully with that one Ed. No boy, nor man, will mess with our daughters. Or sons.” 

Edmund smiled and leaned up to peck Caspian’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He said smiling. 

“Is it going to be supper soon?” Edmund asked. 

“That’s why I originally came looking for you.” Caspian laughed. He stood and held out his hand for Edmund to take. “Supper is ready.” 

“Oh good.” Edmund said, “I do hope it’s something I can stomach tonight.” 

“I hope so too.” Caspian said as he helped Edmund up. Arm in arm they walked to dinner. 

***Week 7***

“Look at this!” Edmund said holding up one of the blueberries from his breakfast, “This is the size of our baby right now! And the umbilical cord has formed, and they have tiny little-webbed hands and feet! A little miracle.” He poked his stomach in wonder. 

“Yes.” Caspian said, smiling fondly at his husband. His eyes twinkled with merriment at the sight of Edmund’s excitement. It was impossible to not be excited about their coming child. But it was doubly impossible when Edmund was acting so cute about it. 

“Misty is coming to check on me and the baby next week.” Edmund said. “I hope everything’s okay.” 

“I think it’s just standard procedure, Ed.” Caspian said as much to assure Edmund as himself. 

“Yeah.” Edmund nodded, finishing his breakfast. 

He went out to the gardens to take a walk around. He was greeted by several ladies in waiting and courtiers as he went by. He was happy when he finally reached the garden. There was a spot between two cherry trees where he and his brother and sisters had built a little bench so they could sit together and enjoy the gardens. Edmund had begged Caspian to rebuild it after their wedding, and the Seafaring king and agreed without contest. He knew that a place where Edmund could still feel connected to his siblings would be a great comfort to him. And Caspian wanted to honor the memory of the closest people he had to family. Who were now, actually, his family. 

Edmund sighed as he sat on the bench. “I wish I could see someone. Anyone from England. I think I’d even be happy to see Uncle Harold at this point!” He viciously wiped at the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks. “Stupid hormones.” 

“Your majesty? Are you okay?” He looked up to see a young child standing in front of him. 

Edmund sniffled, “Yes. I’m fine. What’s your name?” 

“My name is Lilly.” She said curtsying. 

He smiled, “What a lovely name. Tell me, Lilly, how did you get here?” 

“My father is one of your Lords.” She said, “I brought him lunch and was going to leave, but then I saw you…” at this point he blushed and looked down at her feet, “And I just had to talk to you. You’re my favorite king.” 

Edmund bit his tongue to keep from laughing. He didn’t want to upset the child. “I see. Well please, come sit next to me Lilly.” 

Lilly’s eyes turned wide as saucers, but she did as was bidden and came and sat next to Edmund. “Are you in school?” Edmund asked. 

“In the fall I will be.” She said proudly. 

“Are you excited about it?” Edmund asked. 

“Oh yes very much so.” Lilly’s eyes shone with excitement. “I’m going to learn to read and write. And all about history when you and your brother and sisters were kings and queens…that’s who you were talking about right? Earlier when you looked sad.” 

“Yes.” Edmund’s smile grew sad, “I was just talking about how much I miss them.” 

“I miss my brother.” Lilly said seriously, “He went to Arkenland when I was little and never came back. We still see him on special occasions, but it’s not the same as having him home.” 

“I know what you mean.” Edmund nodded. “Back in England, that’s where I lived before I came back to Narnia and married Caspian, my brother, High King Peter went off to a school that was far away. I missed him terribly. We only saw him at Christmas.” 

“But it gets better.” Lilly said, “You learn to live with the distance until you see them again.” She stood up, “I have to get home. My mother will worry.” She quickly hugged Edmund and then ran away down the path. 

“You learn to live with the distance.” Edmund repeated, after a minute. He sighed, “I sure hope so.” 

***Week 8***

Edmund lay in bed, the room was completely dark. He’d woken up this morning with the worst headache in his life. He’d read in the book that it was because of how much his blood had increased now that he was pregnant. But he’d never expected one to hurt this bad. He’d made Caspian call someone to put up special curtains that blocked out the sunlight. There was one dim lamp by the door so that the room was in total darkness, but Edmund still found that he felt better with his eyes closed. 

“Edmund?” Caspian spoke softly from the door, “What do you want for lunch, my love?” 

“Do we have any peaches and ham?” he asked. He couldn’t explain why but peaches and ham had been all he’d wanted to eat lately. 

“I think so. I’ll double check with the chef…anything to drink?” 

“Water. Everything else is either bad for the baby or sends my stomach in knots.” 

“Alright. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Remember Misty sent word to try and move. She said it would help.” 

“I know.” Edmund sighed. “I will try.” 

“Alright. I love you.” Caspian said. 

“I love you too.” Edmund said as he closed the door. He sighed and snuggled into the bed. He knew that he needed to move, but the bed was comforting and warm. He groaned and sat up. “Alright, sweetheart we can do this.” He said putting his hand on his stomach and giving it a loving pat. He noticed that he’d put on a few pounds lately. Not anything noticeable to someone who didn’t know him well, but he’d noticed. He was pretty sure Caspian had noticed too and was choosing, wisely, not to say anything. 

Slowly Edmund stood up and took a few steps. His headache didn’t instantly go away, but there was a pleasant lessening of the pressurized feeling in his head. “Well, this is a little better.” 

He looked down at his stomach. “We’re going to be okay sweetheart. You’ve got me and papa and only another seven months inside of me. We’re going to be just fine. I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

***Week 9***

Edmund nervously sat down in Misty’s “office”. Really it was just a room in the castle that Edmund and Caspian had given to her since they needed her to stay close. The dryad had set up her things there and went back to her tree every weekend to relax and rejuvenate. 

“Well, how are they?” Edmund asked nervously as Misty rested her hands-on Edmund’s stomach, eyes closed. He’d been a bit startled when Misty told him that by doing this she could actually see the baby, but when he stopped to think about it he guessed it was about the same as an ultrasound in England. Maybe even a bit better. 

“Oh, the baby is fine your Majesty.” She said smiling. “Don’t worry. They’re growing well. I have a machine, so you can hear their heartbeat. Would you like to?” 

“Oh yes!” Edmund said. He looked excitedly at Caspian. Caspian smiled back, taking Edmund’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze. 

Misty wheeled out a contraption that looked kind of like an ultrasound machine had a baby with a telephone. She put one end on Edmund’s stomach and the other toward them. Slowly a gentle whirring sound filled the room. Edmund’s eyes filled with tears, and he bit back a sob of happiness. That was his baby. His and Caspian’s baby. He didn’t think he’d ever been this happy in his life. 

“It’s beautiful,” Caspian said softly. 

“It is.” Misty agreed. She put the machine away and sat down next to Edmund again. “Your Majesty, how are you feeling?” 

“Tired.” He said honestly, “Constantly tired. And my chest hurts. And I’m constantly nauseous. I never realized pregnancy was so much work.” 

“Yes.” She laughed, “But it’s worth it.” 

“I know it will be.” He said with a sigh. “I wish my sisters were here though. And my mother.” He started to tear up. 

Caspian hugged him, “It’s going to be okay Edmund. It’s going to be okay.” 

He sniffled and nodded, “Sorry.” He looked at Misty. 

“It’s okay. Hormones make people more emotional. Don’t apologize.” 

He nodded, “I’ve noticed that. That I have stronger feelings about some things now.” 

“Yes.” She said, “It’s normal. And your starting to get a little belly.” 

Edmund blushed, “Yes. It’s a bit noticeable now.” 

“Have you decided when you’re going to tell all of Narnia?” She asked. 

“We want to wait for a while,” Caspian said. 

“I was reading that a lot can go wrong in the beginning. I don’t want to get the people’s hopes up unnecessarily.” Edmund said. 

“So you found the books then in the library?” Misty said smiling. 

“Yes. It’s been very interesting.” Edmund said, “I read it to Caspian before we go to sleep once a week.” 

That’s lovely.” Misty smiled, “I’m glad that you both are so excited about all of this.” 

“Is there anything I need to be avoiding Misty?” Edmund asked. 

“Well, there are some things to avoid. Like fish, raw meat, strenuous labor, lifting things over ten pounds. Just to name a few. I’ll write up a more detailed list for you.” 

“Alright.” Edmund sighed. “I want to do everything I can to make sure this little one is alright.” He rested his hand on his stomach. 

Misty smiled, “You already are.” 

***Week 10***

“It’s good to see that you're doing so well, Lord Ravin.” Caspian addressed the old lord standing in front of him. 

“How are things in Terebinthia?” Edmund asked taking a sip of his water as they had lunch. 

Lord Ravin had sailed in to give them the yearly report from the island of Terebinthia, and the kings had decided to have a more casual meeting over lunch, which while highly unorthodox, was not unheard of. 

“Oh quite good, Your Majesties.” He said, “We’ve had quite a good harvest and it’s looking like we will have a mild winter as well. Aslan has blessed us.” 

“That’s good.” Caspian said smiling, “We shall both pray that Aslan’s blessings continue for you and all the people of Terebinthia.” 

“Thank you, King Caspian. I pray the same for you both and Narnia,” he paused, “And perhaps that a child is born soon.” 

“Thank you, Lord Ravin,” Caspian said, eyes twinkling. “We hope so too.” 

“Yes,” Edmund said, trying to contain his laughter. Lord Ravin had not been the first one to offer such prayers for them. Just last week Lord Bern had visited saying the same thing. 

After Lord Ravin had left Edmund laughed and shook his head, heading to the library, when he ran into young Lilly again. 

“Lilly!” he said smiling. 

“King Edmund!” she blushed, instantly looking at her feet. 

“How are you?” He asked. 

“Quite well.” She answered, curtsying like she’d been taught. 

He smiled and bowed to her, “Well I’m quite glad to hear that. How’s your father?” 

“He’s good. He’s leaving soon. He’s being sent to Galma to help with some of the uprisers.” She said. 

“I see.” Edmund said, “And your mother?” 

“She’s sick.” Lilly said sadly, “But the doctor says she’s gaining strength every day.” 

“Well, I’m glad that she’s getting better. If you need anything while your father’s gone you just come running for me. You understand?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” She said bowing. 

He tousled her hair, “Get going. Your mother needs you.” She giggled and went off running. 

Edmund went in search of Caspian. He needed to see if he could find out which Lord was Lilly’s father. He was obviously needed here. 

“Caspian!” he called, storming through the castle. 

“In the library, your Highness,” Drinian said when he heard Edmund calling. Edmund turned around and went back to the library. 

“Caspian.” He said throwing open the double doors. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” Caspian asked, appearing on the balcony. 

“I need to see the Lords that are heading to Galma!” he said, “It’s urgent.” 

“Ed, they’ve already left,” Caspian said coming down the stairs. 

“When?” He asked shoulders dropping. 

“About a half hour ago.” Caspian said frowning, “Why?” 

“You remember the little girl I met in the gardens the other week? Lilly? Her father is one of the Lords who was sent. And her mother’s sick. I wanted to tell him to stay. He’s needed here. With his family.” 

Caspian hugged Edmund, “Your loving heart is something that will never stop leaving me in awe, Ed. I love you so much. I’m sorry that we missed the boat.” 

He sighed, “It’s not your fault.” 

“I know.” He sighed, resting his head on Caspian’s shoulder. He had tears in his eyes again. “I think I need to go to bed.” 

“I’ll walk you.” Caspian looped his arm around Edmund’s side and led him to their room. He tucked him in and let him sleep. 

***Week 11***

“So I need to be eating nuts, cheese and crackers, and dried fruit,” Edmund said, reading from the book. 

He looked up to see Caspian standing, looking out the window. The other king had a far away, sad expression on his face and Edmund frowned, “Caspian whatever is the matter?” 

“I got some news, Ed. Lord Reed, Lilly’s father, was killed in one of the uprisings.” 

“No.” Edmund gasped. His heart broke at the thought of that little girl. How much she’d loved her father. 

“And I called the mother’s doctor so we could discuss things. The mother’s fading fast, Ed. The fever’s taken a turn for the worst.” 

“No! That little girl doesn’t deserve that!” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Caspian sighed, “She’s going to need somewhere to stay. Her parents were some of the Telemarines who stayed here in Narnia. She has no family.” 

“She’ll stay here,” Edmund said. “We’ll take her.” 

Caspian looked at him worriedly, “Are you sure you can handle her and the baby, Ed. You’re supposed to resting.” 

“I’ll be fine.” He said. “People are pregnant while having children all the time.” 

“I just don’t want to put too much on your plate.” Caspian took his hand. 

“If anything, I’m worried about you having to take over my duties too,” Edmund said, putting his hand on top of Caspian’s. 

“I’ll be fine. I still have you.” Caspian kissed his forehead. “We’ll wait to hear of the mother’s passing.” 

“Alright.” Edmund said with a nod, “But I will be the one to get her. She trusts me Cas. And honestly, I think you scare her a little.” 

“Well, she’ll learn that I’m not that scary.” 

“Yes, but I’ll go get her.” He said. “I won’t go in the house. I promise.” 

“Alright.” He said, “But be careful.” 

“I will.” He kissed him softly, “I love you.” 

***Week 12***

Still, no word had arrived about the death of Lady Reed. Edmund had sent for Lilly and told her about her father’s death. After a long talk in the garden, many hugs and a promise that he would see her anytime she wanted the little girl had been somewhat okay. At least well enough for Edmund to send her home with one of the ladies-in-waiting. He was starting to feel a bit more like himself now. The baby wasn’t constantly making him need to use the bathroom or throw up so he considered both of those to be good things. He was almost through his third month now and so he and Caspian started planning the announcement. 

“What do you think of these cream-colored announcements?” Edmund showed Caspian the one in question. 

“It seems rather minimalistic.” Caspian said, “And there’s only one color.” 

“But we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl,” Edmund said. 

“We could go with a neutral color like yellow or green.” Caspian held up announcements with both colors. 

“The green one’s not too bad,” Edmund said after carefully considering them. 

“Then green it is.” Caspian smiled. 

“Only another couple of weeks,” Edmund said with a sigh. 

“Then all of Narnia will be able to share in our joy.” Caspian moved over to him and wrapped his arms around Edmund’s waist, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He murmured, leaning up to peck his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_*Week 13*_

Edmund sighed, “Caspian?” 

“Yes, Ed?” He asked rolling over to look at him. 

“Do you think my siblings are okay with me staying here? Do you think they’re mad that I didn’t come back?” 

“I don’t think so Ed. They’d want you to be happy and they love you.” He stroked Edmund’s hair. It was growing again now that he was back in Narnia with no reason to keep it so short and neat. 

“You really think so?” 

“I do.” Caspian kissed his forehead, “Now get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Yes.” Edmund said rolling onto his left side (it was better for the baby) and going to sleep. 

The next morning Edmund was up before Caspian. He quickly took care of his morning duties and went to the stable and told them to prepare the team. He couldn’t just ride his horse because of the baby. Two nights ago they’d been told of the passing of Lady Reed. Today Edmund was going to pick up Lilly. He had a couple of apples from the tree, not feeling overly hungry and enjoying the fresh air. 

The trip to the village was quick and Edmund waited outside for Lilly. If it weren’t for the baby he would’ve gone inside and held the little girl and told her everything would be okay, but he couldn’t risk catching the fever that her mother had. 

“King Edmund.” She came out and curtsied, before climbing in with him. 

“Hello Lilly.” He hugged her, holding her close, “Your okay darling.” He rested his head on hers as he felt her tears start to soak through his tunic. 

“Why did Aslan call them to his country?” She sobbed. 

Edmund’s heart constricted at the sound of her voice. It was so broken, so small. “I don’t know why Aslan takes the people he does, Lilly. But I do know that Aslan is perfect and he has more wisdom than everyone in all of time and space combined. He knows what he’s doing. And one day you’ll get to Aslan’s country too. And you’ll see them again. 

“Really?” She asked doubtfully. 

“Really.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise. Now let’s get back to Cair and get you settled.” 

She nodded. The ride back was a silent affair. Neither of them really felt like talking each lost in their own thoughts. 

_*Week 14*_

“Are you ready for this?” Caspian asked as they prepared to go out into the throne room and announce that in five months they’d have a little princess or prince. 

“I’m so ready.” He said honestly, “I’m so tired of hiding it from everyone. I want all the people to celebrate with us.” 

“Me too.” 

They walked into the throne and all the people start clapping. Edmund smiled. He was sure that some of their subjects that were close to the thrones could see the slight bump through his tunic. It wasn’t much yet, but it was more pronounced now than it had been. 

“Loyal subjects, King Edmund and I have called you all here today to celebrate with us. This momentous occasion. King Edmund is with child.” 

Everyone cheered and started jumping or dancing so that the throne seemed to just be a huge wave of movement. 

“Thank you, all for your support.” Edmund said. 

The rest of the evening consisted of seeing everyone who came and having the grand dinner prepared by the cooks. 

When Edmund and Caspian finally go to bed they were asleep before their heads even hit the pillow. 

_*Week 15*_

Edmund couldn’t sleep. It was the worst thing in the world. He just had too many thoughts going through his mind. He was sitting up in bed, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his growing bump. 

There came a soft knock at the bedroom door. “Come in.” He said quietly. He didn’t want to wake Caspian. He watched as the door slowly swung open and Lilly was standing there. Her hair (which was usually braided) lay in waves down her back. Her cheeks were wet from crying and standing in the doorway with the faint light of the candles behind her she looked like a little angel standing there. 

Slowly Edmund sat up and then motioned for her to come over. She slowly did, leaving the door open behind her. 

“It was the dream again.” She whispered climbing up next to him on the bed. 

“The one where your parents tell you they’re disappointed?” He asked softly. He ran his fingers through her hair. She’d told him that was what her mother used to do for her when she had bad dreams. 

“Yes.” She sniffled. There was a moment of silence. “Do you think my father wouldn’t like that I want to be a knight?” 

“I think he’d be very proud of you. Female knights are amazing women. And you can do whatever you want to with your life. Your parents would just want you to be happy.” 

She smiled and hugged him. “Thank you, King Edmund.” 

“Of course, sweetheart. My door is always open.” He said smiling. 

“Will you tuck me back into bed?” she asked shyly. 

He stood and took her hand. They walked down the hall to the room Edmund and Caspian had made for her. It was painted blue as the sea. There were little shells scattered on shelves all around the room. The bed had a gossamer canopy at the head, and it was covered with a grayish blue cashmere quilt. 

Edmund pulled the blanket back so Lilly could climb into her bed. He tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” 

He walked back to his room and laid down. He remembered when he first came to Narnia. He’d been sad, scared, and fallen in with the White Witch. He’d thought he’d never have children because he was starting to realize that he wasn’t all that fond of girls. 

Now things were completely different. He was married to the man of his dreams. He had a beautiful baby on the way and another little girl he considered his daughter in everything, but name. A smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes. 

_*Week 16*_

“So, Misty says I need to talk to you more now.” Edmund said, “She said you can hear my voice now. I think that’s just wonderful. I think you’re wonderful. And smart. And perfect. And I can’t wait to meet you.” 

“And neither can I.” Caspian wrapped his arms around him. 

Edmund smiled, “Well hello there my love.” 

“How are you?” Caspian asked, his hands moving to Edmund’s stomach. “I thought we were meeting in the library.” 

“I was coming. I slept in late this morning. It’s thrown my whole day off.” 

“I guess I can forgive you.” Caspian murmured. 

“Have you seen Lilly this morning?” Edmund asked 

“Last I saw her was with Drinian. She was talking the poor man’s ear off about how she’s going to be a knight.” 

“I see.” Edmund laughed. 

"Drinian didn’t seem to mind though.” Caspian said. “We should go if we’re to reach Lantern Waste by evening.” 

_*Week 17*_

“Everything’s looking good your majesty.” Misty said. 

“That’s good to hear.” Edmund said relaxing. 

“Will we be able to find out their gender soon?” Caspian asked. 

“In about three weeks.” She said, looking at Caspian. 

“And then we can start planning the nursery.” Edmund said smiling. He yawned, “I’m sorry I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“It’s alright your Majesty.” Misty smiled, “Take a nap. I’m sure King Caspian will wake you for supper.” She curtsied and left. 

“I will indeed wake you for supper.” Caspian said pecking his lips. “Sleep well love.” 

“I will.” Edmund said, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry some of them were so short!


End file.
